ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Missions
Mission Overview In the world of Ninja Saga you will have to complete various missions to gain level and rank to become the ulitmate ninja. Since the player begins their ninja career as a Genin, they will only be allowed access to E-Rank missions, however as the player rises through the ranks to Chunin, D-Rank missions will become available, as the player's rank increases to Jounin, C-Rank and B-Rank missions will also become available. Missions are prominently assigned to the player by Kage, in the Kage Room, following the various rankings. Other assignments, such as the slaying of various World Bosses, can be given to the player at the Hunting House. E-Rank Missions E-Rank Missions are the starting up missions as you begin to play Ninja Saga. Once you level up a new mission will open up for you to contiune to grow to become the ulitmate ninja. [[Hardworking Student|'Hardworking Student']] Level: 1 Gold: 15 XP: 20 Emblem: No Ryu, Master of Taijutsu, is looking for some hardworking students and teach them Taijutsu skills. If you can show him some effort, he will probably teach your something useful! [[Blacksmith's Request|'Blacksmith's Request']] Level: 2 Gold: 30 XP: 40 Emblem: No Retreive Kenta's precious weapon that was stolen by Ninja Bandits. Confidential Document Level: 3 Gold: 45 XP: 60 Emblem: No Deliver the document to the destination. Beware the assassins. Weaver's Request Level: 3 Gold: 45 XP: 60 Emblem: No Retrieve Mai's golden silk take by female ninja bandits. Michi's Request Level: 4 Gold: 60 XP: 70 Emblem: No Deliver Michi's medicines to the next town over. Conflicts with the Samurai Level: 4 Gold: 60 XP: 80 Emblem: No Ninja and Samurai have been rivals for a long time. Recently, the confrontation has meet it climax! Yuna's Request Level: 5 Gold: 75 XP: 80 Emblem: No Deliver the Sweet Dangos. Grandmother's Gift Level: 6 Gold: 90 XP: 80 Emblem: No Help Grandmother to purchase a birthday gift of Aiko. Fake Worshippers Level: 7 Gold: 105 XP: 260 Emblem: No Save the white monk's templefrom the wandering monks. Enemies for Interrogation Level: 7 Gold: 105 XP: 90 Emblem: No Bring the enemies back for interrogation. 'The Mysterious '''''Light Level: 8 Gold: 120 XP: 100 Emblem: No Investigate the mysterious light appear at the back of the hill. Attack from Ninja Pirates Level: 8 Gold: 120 XP: 300 Emblem: No Protect the merchant ships. Protect Princess Takara Level: 9 Gold: 135 XP: 350 Emblem: No Protect the Landlord's daughter form the Escaped Criminals. The Desert Bandits Level: 9 Gold: 135 XP: 350 Emblem: No Escort the caravan and protect them from the desert bandits. Kusuma's Request Level: 10 Gold: 150 XP: 110 Emblem: No Kusuma is exorted by the hooligans. He wants you to defeat them. Escort the Merchant Level: 10 Gold: 150 XP: 110 Emblem: no Kaiza is the leading merchant in the village. Accompany him in his journey to the Earth Village. Kage's Son Level: 11 Gold: 165 XP: 110 Emblem: No Save Norobi from the kidnappers. Explosive Mines Level: 11 Gold: 165 XP: 110 Emblem: No Deliver the medicines to the injured black ops. It's the Samurai Again Level: 12 Gold: 180 XP: 120 Emblem: No Ninja's forever rival, the samurais are disturbing our villagers again! Catch the insurrectionists Level: 12 Gold: 180 XP: 120 Emblem: No Look out for rebel ninjas and eliminate them. Escaped Criminals Level: 13 Gold: 195 XP: 380 Emblem: No Defeat the escaped criminals. Assassinate the Ninja Spy Leader Level: 13 Gold: 195 XP: 350 Emblem: No Assassinate the Ninja Spy Leader who wants to attack our village. Arrest Desert Clawman Level: 14 Gold: 210 XP: 370 Emblem: No Arrest the notorious criminal before the Kaze ninja! Undead Marionette Level: 14 Gold: 210 XP: 130 Emblem: No Three undead marionette have appeared in the street! Hokage wants you to eliminate them... wait, why the marionette are there? Sea Robbers are Back Level: 15 Gold: 240 XP: 420 Emblem: No The sea robbers are back with a new boss. Kenta's Favor Level: 15 Gold: 225 XP: 360 Emblem: No Kenta wants you to get him a special stone. The function of the stone is still a secret. Trouble from Hooligans Level: 16 Gold: 225 XP: 130 Emblem: No Yuna's restaurnt is disturbed by hooligans. Help her to expel the villains. Rescue Action Level: 17 Gold: 255 XP: 420 Emblem: No Rescue your ninja fellows from the desert bandits. Clear Main Artery Level: 17 Gold: 255 XP: 150 Emblem: No The ninja thieves are blocking the main artery. Cast them away. Troublesome Water Ninja Level: 18 Gold: 270 XP: 150 Emblem: No The young water ninja always disturbs the ships on the port. Fight against them! Assassination of Shin Level: 18 Gold: 270 XP: 220 Emblem: No Someone is going to assassinate Shin. Protect him! Threatening Soil Village Level: 19 Gold: 285 XP: 440 Emblem: No Soil village is doing something secretly and it has threatened us. 'D-Rank Missions' Grade D mission start right after you complete the Chunin Exam. These missions are a little more difficult then the last set of missions. Where are the Hooligans? Level 20 Gold: 240 XP: 624 Emblem: No Shin found the hiding place of the hooligans. Help him to catch the bad guys! Night Rebellion Level: 21 Gold: 252 XP: 672 Emblem: No In the world of ninja, night is not for rest, but fights! Canine Tooth Collection Level: 22 Gold: 264 XP: 720 Emblem: No Help Blacksmith Kenta collect canin tooth from beast in the forest. Phantom Ninja Level: 23 Gold: 276 XP: 792 Emblem: No Pursuit with the Phantom Ninja. War with Samurai Level: 24 Gold: 288 XP: 864 Emblem: No The samurai has declared war on us. The Ninja Assasssinates Level: 25 Gold: 300 XP: 912 Emblem: No Assassination problem is serious. Look for the leader. Zuka's Request Level: 26 Gold: 312 XP: 960 Emblem: No Zuka, the bloodline user from the Snow Village needs your help! Toxic Crisis Level :27 Gold: 324 XP:1032 Emblem: No Toxic ninja are planning to hurt the villagers. Medicine Research Level: 28 Gold: 336 XP: 1104 Emblem: No Michi is requesting for a sample of Wind Villages's new medicine. Crazy Marionette Level: 29 Gold: 348 XP: 1200 Emblem: No Marionettes appear in the village again! It must be Ken's great job! The Secret Package From Yuna Level: 30 Gold: 360 XP: 1296 Emblem: No Yuna has a secret package for Mizukage... what could that be? Help The Snow Village Level: 31 Gold: 360 XP:1392 Emblem: No The snow village is in danger! Assist Zuka to protect the villagers. The Skeletons Level: 32 Gold: 384 XP:1512 Emblem: No It's time to clean up mess for Ken again! Escaped Prisoner - Hanjiro Level: 33 Gold: 392 XP: 1632 Emblem: No Catch the excaped Hanjiro. Escort Kaiza Level: 34 Gold: 408 XP: 1728 Emblem: No Kaiza needs a ninja to escort him to the village of Water. Wind Village Defend Level: 35 Gold: 420 XP: 1848 Emblem: No Wind Village is under attacked! However, Kazekage is having a meeting in Lightning Village. Urgent Request From Michi Level: 36 Gold: 432 XP: 1992 Emblem: No Deliver Michi's medicines to the injued black ops. Violent Hooligans Level: 37 Gold: 444 XP: 2112 Emblem: No Violent hooligans are destroying in the village! Please stop them. Merchant Assassination Level: 38 Gold: 456 XP: 2256 Emblem: No Capture the unsuccessful assassin who was ordered to assassinate Kaiza. Mountain Bandits Level: 39 Gold: 468 XP: 2640 Emblem: No An Intel reports that a group of mountian bandits harass passerby. See Also Special Events Category:Missions